


Party in Two Places at Once

by lil_lavender_boi



Series: THE DEVIL IS HERE TO MAKE Y'ALL SMILE [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), But only a little, Drunk Chloe Decker, Drunk Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Smut, Top Chloe Decker, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Fluff, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Winged Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_lavender_boi/pseuds/lil_lavender_boi
Summary: If your here for only the smut or if you want to avoid it- it's chapter 3.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez & Linda Martin & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Moningstar
Series: THE DEVIL IS HERE TO MAKE Y'ALL SMILE [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683700
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	1. Party in the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for the #PromptsforSmiles on twitter.
> 
> This was suggested by @drea0967lucifan:  
> "Maybe another girls night, party withe Chloe, Maze, Linda and Ella"
> 
> This is not as long as long as my last work, BUT there is another chapter coming- SO STAY TUNED!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow Linda, really went full out with the whole mommy thing, even got a mommymobile.” Maze teased.
> 
> “Well you should be thankful, now you three can get drunk as you want.” Linda smiled. 
> 
> “Linda you forget she’s a demon- she can’t get drunk.” Chloe laughed. She then remembered Ella was in the car. 
> 
> “Oh yes, I’m sure Maze can drink like a monster, but you forget I can hold my liquor amazingly!” Ella laughed proudly. 
> 
> “That’s not what happened last time- you got pretty drunk.” Maze laughed. Ella playfully punched her arm.

“Alright- so pizzas on the counter. Bedtime at 10 PM Lucifer, don’t try and pull what you did last time.” Chloe commanded sternly. Lucifer smirked.

“If you don’t specify AM or PM then it’s not my fault for the misunderstanding detective!” He laughed as Chloe slapped his shoulder.

“Lucifer- please!” Chloe sighed. She trusted him but he was just as much of a child as Trixie, sometimes even more so.

“I’ll be a good devil, I promise.” Lucifer smiled. Chloe sighed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Alright- I’ll be back around midnight! Trixie- be good for Lucifer!” Chloe yelled. She quickly walked outside. She saw Maze, Linda, and Ella waiting in the back of Linda’s car.

“Wow Linda, really went full out with the whole mommy thing, even got a mommymobile.” Maze teased.

“Well you should be thankful, now you three can get drunk as you want.” Linda smiled.

“Linda you forget she’s a demon- she can’t get drunk.” Chloe laughed. She then remembered Ella was in the car.

“Oh yes, I’m sure Maze can drink like a monster, but you forget I can hold my liquor amazingly!” Ella laughed proudly.

“That’s not what happened last time, I remember you got pretty drunk.” Maze laughed. Ella playfully punched her arm.

**~*~**

The four women had had drinks- all varying in amount in the past hour. Maze had the most; 8, and she was still going strong. Ella had 5 and was getting little more than anything considerably tipsy. Linda and Chloe had 3 and were ready to tap out and just hang out the rest of the night.

“So much for being able to hold your liquor.” Maze laughed. She patted Ella on the back.

“I used to be able to, I swear.” Ella whined. Linda laughed and looked at Chloe.

“So, how's my only other mom friend doing?” Linda laughed. Chloe smiled and took. the last sip of her drink.

“Well, I left my child alone with the even bigger child that is my boyfriend. So, interesting to say the least.”

“Ah yes, my most interesting patient- how is he doing?” Linda asked. Chloe almost forgot. Lucifer had gone from visiting once every few days to once every two weeks. Chloe smiled.

“Well, as you know he was shaken up from when he got back from hell. But over the past few months- he's gotten so much better. Infact we’re looking at mov-” Chloe was cut off by a song playing in the back. “Oh god no.”

Linda and Chloe turned back to see Maze and Ella. The background music was “I Think We’re Alone Now” by Tiffany.

“What a blast from the past!” Linda laughed. Linda ran up and joined the two.

“Children behave, that's what they say when we're together! And watch how you play!” Ella sang. Ella was clinging onto Maze tightly and they were both dying laughing. Linda started to sing with them. Chloe tried to hide he face but she was dying laughing. She finally ran up in time for the chorus.

“I think we're alone now! There doesn't seem to be anyone around! I think we're alone now, the beating of our hearts is the only sound!” They harmonized.

~*~

The four the women laughed. A group of men approached. They seemed to have already made their picks.

“Hey, you seem to be drinking a lot for such a little thing. Need a big shoulder to lean on?” one asked Ella. Ella looked him up and down.

“I can handle more than you think.” She laughed.

“I’ve always liked a woman with glasses.” One smirked at Linda.

“Oh yeah? How about one with a kid and boyfriend?” She stared at him, he seemed to laugh and shrink back from flirty to friendly.

“Oh, leather jacket. I-”

“Gonna let you know any other night I would let you hit this- but not tonight.” Maze said matter of factly. The guy made a blank face and backed off.

“Are you cake? Cause I want a piece of that.” One guy laughed.

“Oh yes, but I’m sorry, my boyfriend ate me all up.” Chloe smirked as she took a sip of her drink. The guys jaw dropped open before he laughed a bit.

“Woman of sass! You sure he can handle that?” He laughed.

“More than you can. He’s a devil- well the devil.” Chloe smirked.

“You sure you're not giving him too much credit?”

“I might be giving him too little actually.”

“Well, I lost before I even competed.”

“Oh please- was it even a competition?” The guy sighed and walked away. The rest soon followed.

“Well that was interesting.” Maze laughed. Ella was blushing like crazy.

“I~ got his number.” she giggled.

“Good for you Ella!” Linda laughed.

“I know right?!” Ella laughed.

The four decided to call it a night. They got in Linda’s car and made rounds to everyones house; Chloe was the last to be dropped off.

“Thank you for tonight Linda- It was so kind of you to be our sober driver.”

“The only one who needed one was Ella apparently.” Linda sighed. “Well still, thank you.” Chloe smiled. She got out of her car and walked up to her stoop. She unlocked the door, opened it and walked into the biggest mess she had ever seen in her life.


	2. Paty at Chloe's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 2, Trixie and Luci's side

“Alright- so pizzas on the counter. Bedtime at 10 PM Lucifer, don’t try and pull what you did last time.” Chloe commanded sternly. Lucifer smirked.

“If you don’t specify AM or PM then it’s not my fault for the misunderstanding detective!” He laughed as Chloe slapped his shoulder.

“Lucifer- please!” Chloe sighed. She trusted him but he was just as much of a child as Trixie, sometimes even more so.

“I’ll be a good devil, I promise.” Lucifer smiled. Chloe sighed and gave a quick peck on the cheek.

“Alright- I’ll be back around midnight! Trixie- be good for Lucifer!” Chloe yelled. She quickly walked outside. Trixie came bounding down the stairs. She was in her pjs. She quickly ran over to the to the pizza and tried to grab a slice. “YOU LITTLE-!” Lucifer grabbed her wrist and pulled it us slightly from the extremely hot pan.

“Spawn! You must be careful, or else we'll both be in trouble!” Lucifer scolded. Trixie looked up at him. “Sorry.” She said nervously.

“I’ll get you your pizza- go sit at the table.” Lucifer sighed. He didn’t mean to yell. He just didn’t want her to get hurt, especially if it was under his watch. He got her two slices and went to the table- only to see she wasn’t there. To say he panicked was an understatement. “Urchin? Urchin?!” He was getting extremely nervous. “T-Trixie!?” Trixie popped up from the couch.

“Sorry Lucifer! I zoned out!”

“Spawn, you almost scared me back to hell!” Lucifer sighed in relief.

“Sorry,... do you mind if I eat in the living room?” Trixie looked up with wide eyes and a pouty lip.

“AH! I TAUGHT YOU THAT! HOW DARE YOU USE IT AGAINST ME!” Lucifer laughed in shock. Maybe he taught her too well.

“Yes, put your little begging act away you don’t have to try that hard with me.” They watched a movie and by the time it was over. It was only 8. “Well, what do you want to do until your bedtime?” Lucifer asked. Trixie thought for a minute.

“I think I just want to go to bed...”

“What, why?” Lucifer got to her level. “Is your good ol’ step-devil not good enough for you?” Trixie laughed sadly, then sighed.

“This group of girls were mean to me at school.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lucifer asked. Despite hating this mushy emotional stuff, he wanted to make sure she was ok.

“No, I don’t.” She grumbled. Lucifer thought for a moment.

“Well, what will make you feel better?”

Trixie thought. “Water balloon fight?” She asked- almost questioning herself. “Yeah! Water balloon fight!”

“Do you have water balloons?”

“...No.” She looked at her feet.

Lucifer thought for a minute. “Do you want to buy some?”

Trixie turned towards him in shock and awe. “IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION?! YES!”

**~*~**

Lucifer and Trixie  were filling water balloons; Trixie stuffing them with glitter and Lucifer filling them with water and tying them . In the end there was more than 50 balloons.  Trixie took an entire bucket and went upstairs.

“Well that’s not fair!” Lucifer whined.

“ Neither is playing with the devil! I had to even the stakes!” Trixie stuck her  tongue out at him.

“How dare you accuse me of being a cheater!” Lucifer yelled.

Trixie walked away and was getting ready for the battle. Lucifer grabbed several balloons and waited for Trixie to start  throwing. Lucifer grabbed a few couch  cushions and made a fort. Trixie threw the first balloon- hitting the wall and hav ing glitter litter the wall. Lucifer turned around and threw a water balloon. Hitting the railing and the  water-soaked Trixie. She squealed and repe atedly threw balloons at Lucifer. Hitting him over and over. He finally unfurled his wings and covered himself.

“CHEATER!” Trixie yelled.

“I’M STILL GETTING WET!” Lucifer lifter his head up to argue and Trixie took her chance and hit him in the face with a water balloon. Lucifer growled and grabbed a pillow as his new shield.

The water balloons kept being thrown.Trixie had run out and decided to dump the water and glitter remaining in her bucket on Lucifer. A water balloon went astray and hit the pizza tray, flinging the pizza on to the adjacent wall. Trixie went to run downstairs but slipped she went flying but in a flush of white feathers Lucifer caught her. Albeit slamming himself against the wall and sending many picture frames off and slamming to the ground. Trixie and Lucifer looked around and then at each other. They started to laugh.

“You have quite the aim!” Lucifer laughed, setting her down finally.

“And you have a terrible one!” Trixie tease.

They sighed and sat down. Lucifer looked at the clock. 11: 15 . His eyes went wide and before he could even move. He heard the lock to the front door slide unlocked and the door swinging open.

He stared at the horrified detective as she looked around at the mess that now occupied her house. He whimpered.

“H-Hello detective!” He said nervously.

**~*~**

Chloe stared at the mess in her house. She looked around at all the walls slowly. 

“Was there glitter in the balloons?” Chloe asked blankly.

“Yes- but-” Lucifer started but Chloe held up a hand. She walked around the house seeing the picture frames. She sighed thankfully none where broken, somehow . 

“Trixie,  you're lucky you don’t have school tomorrow. Go take a shower and get straight to bed.” Chloe said sternly. Trixie didn’t even try to argue she nodded, went upstairs waved at Lucifer and went to shower.

“I’ll clean up detective- I promise.” Lucifer tried to soothe.

“Lucifer that’s not the point! I trusted you to be  responsible and take care of my daughter and not mess up the  house! One night- that’s it! And what do you do?” Chloe was beyond angry.

“We- had a water balloon fight but detective I-!”

“A WATER BALLOON FIGHT! INDOORS! AT NIGHT! AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN CLEAN UP?!”

“Well- we just finished! I was going to clean it up! I’ll even get professional cleaners out here!” 

“When did the fight start?” Chloe  glared at him. Lucifer shrunk back slightly.

“A-at 8... pm”

Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose. “Get out, Lucifer, please, just go.”

Lucifer stepped back. He sighed. “Detective, I am sorry.”

No answer. Lucifer turned on his heels and walked out. 

**~*~**

It had been a few days since Chloe and Lucifer had talked , Lucifer had decided to try and give Chloe space. He texted her trying to let her know he was  sorry, but Chloe ignored them . True to his word- Lucifer had  sent a cleaning crew over the very next morning, completely paid for even tip. Chloe still didn’t want to talk to him she couldn’t believe how  immature he was acting. Even for him.

“Mom- please!” Trixie begged. Trixie felt guilty about getting Lucifer in trouble with her dumb little issues. She hadn’t been able to forgive herself and never would if this ended, he moms and Lucifer's relationship.

“Trixie no! I will not let you take full blame for this! Lucifer is a grown man-…, well devil actually, but he should know better by now!” Chloe growled. 

“No mom- you don’t understand! I-… I” Trixie got  quiet; she took a breath. “ He only did it to try and make me feel better. ”

Now she had Chloe’s attention. “What do you mean monkey?”

“This group of girls at school... they’ve been bullying me. They called dad a pig, said you work so much because you don’t want to be around me, they even said Lucifer’s a phsyco.”Trixie wiped the tears from her eyes.

C h l o e felt her chest tighten. Her eyes got hot in shame. “Monkey, I’m  so sorry baby.”

“It’s not your fault mom... I just, I don’t want you to be angry at Lucifer thinking he just wanted to mess around. He just got a little stir crazy trying to make me feel better.” Trixie sighed. “I know that doesn’t make things better but- I hope it at least can fix something.”She rested her head on the window. Chloe sighed. Sheneeded to make things right- with Lucifer and Trixie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 3 there will be more drunk Luci, but also smut. So I'll put a little disclaimer when it's gonna get smutt


	3. Party in with no Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe paused. She blinked and couldn’t help but finally let out her exhale. “You didn’t even know what made her upset?”  
> “No darli- no, I just knew she was upset, I wanted to try and take her mind off it and maybe...” Lucifer sighed. Chloe could hear come thing, ruffling of sheets. He was in bed, at 1 o’clock pm. “It doesn’t matter now, all that matters is that I'm sorry.”  
> “I’m sorry too...” Chloe smiled, just talking to him made her feel better. “Do you want to come over tonight? Trixie is going to be going to a friend's house.”  
> Lucifer was smiling wide now. He was smiling since he heard her voice, only it was nervously then, now he was full of relief and happiness. He sat up. “Yeah- that sounds lovely”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a warning before the smut starts. If you want only drunk Luci read until that point.

Chloe decided to call Lucifer as soon as she could. She got to work and was working until she went on lunch. She went to the closet besides Ella’s office. It had proven to be private when her and Pierce went in there almost two years ago. She went to the corner and leaned against the wall. She got herself calm and called him. 

“Hey!” Lucifer said. He sounded excited and anxious at the same time. She could almost see his face, that face he made whenever he felt guilty and was trying to just make it up to her. 

“Hey, sorry I’ve been dodging your texts and calls.” Chloe said. She had to hold back a guilty sigh. 

“Um, so do you want me to explain? Or-” 

“No, Trixie told me.” 

“Oh, well good. Did she happen tell you what happened at school too? She refused to tell me that.” 

Chloe paused. She blinked and couldn’t help but finally let out her exhale. “You didn’t even know what made her upset?” 

“No darli- no, I just knew she was upset, I wanted to try and take her mind off it and maybe...” Lucifer sighed. Chloe could hear come thing, ruffling of sheets. He was in bed, at 1 o’clock pm. “It doesn’t matter now, all that matters is that I'm sorry.” 

“I’m sorry too...” Chloe smiled, just talking to him made her feel better. “Do you want to come over tonight? Trixie is going to be going to a friend's house.” 

Lucifer was smiling wide now. He was smiling since he heard her voice, only it was nervously then, now he was full of relief and happiness. He sat up. “Yeah- that sounds lovely” He was so glad that she didn’t want to come over to his apartment. It was trashed similar to the way that it was when Eve first showed up. He’d need to take quite a long shower. 

“Great um, is 6, maybe 7, ok?” Chloe said. She felt like a teenage again. Blushing and stuttering. She slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. She held her knees to her chest. 

“6:30 is perfect.” Lucifer swung his legs out of bed. “See you then Chloe.” 

**~*~**

Chloe finished lighting the last candle. Maybe it was too much. Too little? Why was she freaking out about this?! She took a deep breath and relaxed. Her freaking out wouldn’t be good. She squeaked as she heard a knock at the door. She walked up to the door and opened it. 

“Hello Detective.” Lucifer smiled. He was dressed in one of his nicer suits. He offered a bottle of wine. Her favorite one, of course he did. 

“Hello Lucifer.” She smiled at him. 

Chloe let him enter and he happily poured them two glasses. Chloe and Lucifer talked for hours. They first talked about their relationship. Communication. As well as Lucifer’s acting before thinking things through. Lucifer vented how he just wanted to be with her and Trixie, that they had several years left together but once she died how sad he was that he wouldn’t be able to spend eternity with her. Tears were shed, feelings were shared, and a deeper connection was made. The night did get better though. To try and lighten up the mood Chloe chose to turn on Bachelor in Paradise. Lucifer always liked judging the antics of these shows. 

“Kathryn, NO! HE LIVES IN A VAN! AND HE’S PROUD OF IT!” Lucifer yelled drunkenly. Chloe laughed as he started screaming at the love-struck women.   
“Oh, come on Lucifer! She loves him!” Chloe snorted through bursts of laughter. 

“She should lOvE a man who can take a shower at every day!” Lucifer sipped his wine with sass. Chloe smirked and giggle as he set his wine down on her table. He looked at her. He got on his knees and crawled towards her. Chloe flushed and she set down her wine. Her heart beat rapidly in her ears. Lucifer hovered over her lips before settling and cuddling his head into her the crane of her neck, his fingers intertwined with hers. Chloe took a few deep breaths. 

“I’d love you even if you lived in a van.” Chloe snickered. 

“I’d love you even if you didn’t shower in a reasonable limit.” Lucifer chuckled. 

(Y’ALL READY FOR SMUT?! If you wanna stay pure and not read smut you should stop here.) 

Lucifer kissed her neck. He then bit it lightly. Chloe grunted; her breath getting caught in her throat. She turned towards him and kissed him. 

“Do you want to go upstairs?” She whispered. Lucifer went wide eyed, he pushed himself up and looked at her. He laughed breathlessly and nodded. Chloe kissed him. 

“I-I’ll clean up and meet you up there.” He stuttered. For someone who has been trying to get in her pants since day one, he sure did get nervous whenever she brought up sex. 

**~*~**

Lucifer walked up stairs slowly. Why was he nervous? He has slept with several women! ...but not Chloe. He felt so tight in his chest. He sighed and trotted up the final steps and walked to her room. Chloe smiled at him. She had pulled back the covers, so she was sitting on the sheets. She wasn’t in a sexy position or urging him to come closer. She was just, just being Chloe. 

His heart fluttered as he swiftly walked into her room. He shouldered of his suit jacket as Chloe closed the door. Chloe nudged him back to sit on the edge of the bed. She started to unbutton his vest as he took off his pants. 

Lucifer unzipped her the back of her dress and pulled it up and over her head. Chloe finally got to his dress shirt. She unbuttoned all the buttons. Lucifer unhooked her bra; Chloe pulled his under down and off. Lucifer grabbed her waisted and pulled off her panties. Chloe shoved him back and held him down. 

Lucifer grabbed her thighs and pulled her up. Lucifer moved Chloe’s hair all to the left side. He rested his hands on the back of neck and the other on her hip. 

Chloe slowly lowered herself down on him. He took in a few deep breaths. He kissed her harder, letting out small groans. Chloe bounced slowly up and down. 

“Ah- Chloe!” Lucifer gasped. He pressed his forehead against hers and let out several ragged breaths. He held her thighs and started to pump back into her. Chloe smiled and sighed. Lucifer bit her neck softly. He let his hand up and down her legs. He let one of his hands rest on her hip and he placed his thumb on her clit. Chloe laughed breathlessly. 

Lucifer started to rub it. He couldn’t help but smile as she groaned. She grabbed his shoulders and dug her nails in. He laughed in pleasure as Chloe rocked back in forth. He pushed himself up and pumped into her. They were both groaning and moaning. Chloe wrapped her legs around Lucifer’s torso. He held her shoulder and pushed her further down on him as he kept rubbing her clit. 

“Lucifer.” Chloe huffed in a groan. Lucifer rested his head on her shoulder and was huffing. Chloe saw goosebumps run up his neck and back. His shoulder tensed and his head shot up. He looked clearly panicked. Chloe pushed up his chin and kissed him. His shoulder shivered and with a groan his wings sprung out. Chloe gasped slightly, Lucifer whined slightly and rested his head against her shoulder. 

Chloe smiled softly. She touched his wings softly; this was certainly a new reaction. He groaned. His wings flapped and then enclosed around them. 

“This feels familiar.” He laughed fervently. Chloe tilted her head. “When Cain’s little gang tried to kill us, I... wrapped you in my wings. To protect us.” He smiled at her. Chloe whimpered and kissed him. Lucifer pulled her closer, he nuzzled the side of her neck. 

Movement started again hastily. Held Chloe to his chest and fell back. He ran his hands down her back and squeezed her butt. His member grew harder and he gasped or groaned every time Chloe bounced. He started to push back. 

Chloe could feel a growing tingling spread through her body. Her walls tensed around him, and she was crying out in pleasure. Everything felt so good. Her entire body felt hot and she wanted this feeling to never end. 

Lucifer grunted, he got rougher and pushed deeply into her. Chloe let her head fall back and moaned loudly. Lucifer felt hotter, his whole body was tensing, and he gripped onto Chloe’s legs. 

“I love you. I love you so much.” Lucifer grunted passionately. She bit and kissed his neck. “Ah!” Lucifer cried out in ecstasy. 

“I love you too!” Chloe whispered heatedly. She kissed him. Lucifer ran his hand back up to the back of her neck and kissed her enthusiastically. 

Chloe felt herself peaking. Her body getting hotter and everything tensing. Lucifer let his hand slip down back to her citreous. He rubbed only a little while before Chloe orgasmed. She hugged Lucifer and gasped as he gave a few lasts pumps. His entire body was tensed like her and his wings were shaking slightly. He finished soon after her. 

Chloe dismounted and laid next to him, she snuggled deep into his neck. Lucifer turned on his side and pulled her closer. Lucifer kissed her cheek and neck. It wasn’t long before they pulled the covers up and over them. 

“I meant it... when I said I love you.” Lucifer murmured. He finally retracted his wings. 

“I know, I meant it too.” Chloe smiled at him, exhaustion taking over. He pulled her closer and snuggled against her. 

**~*~**

Lucifer woke first, he yawned and blinked tiredly. He didn’t really want to get up, but he also wanted to make the detective- Chloe, breakfast. He had some clothes there, so he quickly put on a shirt and old pair of sweatpants he had. He had some of his suits there, but he didn’t really NEED to put those on. He walked downstairs quietly and started on breakfast. When he was almost done, Trixie had returned home. 

“Lucifer! D-did you and my mom make up?” Trixie asked anxiously. 

“Yes. Thank you, for explaining to her.” Lucifer smiled. 

“It’s the least I could of done after getting you in trouble.” Trixie sighed. Lucifer looked back at her. 

“I make my own decisions. And while that decision was foolish- I don’t regret it Trixie.” Lucifer smiled. 

“YOU CALLED ME BY MY NAME!”   
“WHAT?! NO IT WAS A MISTAKE! WAIT-!”   
“HAHA, YOU CARE ABOUT ME!”   
“HAHA ON YOU TOO THEN! YOU CARE ABOUT ME JUST AS MUCH!”   
"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?!"  
"YOU LITTLE URCHIN!"

Chloe chuckle as she watched them from the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this prompt! More coming soon!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
